Darkest Night/Chapter 1
Chapter description :Ivypool tells Twigpaw to hurry up, her mew ringing through the trees. Twigpaw, who is stalking a mouse, inwardly tells Ivypool to hush. The mouse she is stalking freezes, hearing Ivypool calling out to Twigpaw. The gray apprentice doesn't move, waiting, and relaxes when her target goes back to sniffing around. :Twigpaw pounces and catches the mouse, then returns to the rest of the patrol. Ivypool has a thrush; Sparkpelt paces behind Fernsong, and Cherryfall lounges in the afternoon sunshine. Lionblaze sits stiffly, ears pricked for danger, scanning the forest. :Sparkpelt talks to Lionblaze, saying she doesn't know what he's looking for, as the rogues are gone, and all the other Clans from the ThunderClan camp. Ivypool points out that it's not all the Clans who have gone, and Fernsong adds that ShadowClan had gone home days ago. Sparkpelt argues that they have still got half of RiverClan in the camp, and that she's sick of a Reedwhisker using her nest. :Fernsong reminds her that Reedwhisker needs her nest, since he's still recovering from being held captive by Darktail. Ivypool says that he won't be there much longer, for Mistystar said that RiverClan had nearly finished rebuilding their camp, so they would be able to go home soon. :Sparkpelt asks whether SkyClan would go home, and Lionblaze answers her, saying that SkyClan would be gone soon too. Cherryfall stands up, asking where they will go, as they have nowhere to go. Lionblaze states that the leaders will decide at the next gathering, and Sparkpelt bristles. The ginger warrior asks what can StarClan do, considering them inventing new territory for SkyClan. Cherryfall adds to this, saying that there is no room around the lake for SkyClan, while glancing at Twigpaw. :Twigpaw is worried that the ginger she-cat was blaming her from bringing SkyClan to the lake. That fact had made her proud initially, but now had begun to peck at her like a crow. The ThunderClan camp is overcrowded, and she asks herself where SkyClan could go. Then Twigpaw tells herself that her father, Hawkwing, is in SkyClan, and that she had a family now. Despite this happy thought, Twigpaw is worried. She thinks perhaps she was selfish, bringing them to the lake. Perhaps there isn't room for another Clan. :Sparkpelt interjects Twigpaw's thoughts by demanding who would give up territory for SkyClan, and glares at Lionblaze. In answer, the golden tom shrugs and says to let StarClan decide. Cherryfall paws through the prey they had caught, meowing that if StarClan wanted them back, then StarClan would find them a place to live. Fernsong shifts on his feet and remarks that the prey is running, and that they'll have enough food to feed all the cats that night. Ivypool states that Bramblestar had sent out five hunting parties, and RiverClan would bring prey when they return from rebuilding their camp. :Sparkpelt sniffs, meowing that Mistystar might not return, as the night before the patrol had not come back at all. Twigpaw, irritated, says to Sparkpelt that she thought the ginger she-cat wanted RiverClan gone, and wonders why she is being so crabby. She should be happy that they didn't come back. Sparkpelt flicks her tail dismissively, changing the subject, saying that they should bring their prey back to camp. Ivypool thinks it's a good idea and picks up her thrush. Twigpaw snatches up her mouse, thinking that at least with her mouth full Sparkpelt wouldn't be able to complain anymore. Lionblaze, Cherryfall, and Fernsong gather the rest of the prey, and then head back to camp. :Twigpaw ducks through the entrance tunnel after her patrol. Cats crowd the clearing, chattering away. RiverClan and SkyClan scent mingled with ThunderClan's. SkyClan's warriors lay around the ThunderClan apprentice den, and Finpaw and Dewpaw practice their battle moves, while their sister Reedpaw jeers at her brothers. Leaves softly fall around them. Twigpaw scans the SkyClan warriors, looking for Hawkwing, Blossomheart, and Violetpaw. Rowanstar had allowed Violetpaw to reside in ThunderClan for the time being to spend time with her family. Twigpaw loved sharing the camp with her kin, but when she can't spot them, Twigpaw can't let go of the fear that she might lose them again. :Leafstar, who is standing near SkyClan, catches Twigpaw's eye. The leader seems to have noticed her worried gaze, reassuring her that Alderheart is checking on Hawkwing, and Violetpaw has accompanied him. Twigpaw asks if he is okay, and Leafstar tells her not to worry. Alderheart had checked all the SkyClan cats, and that she thinks that Alderheart liked making them swallow herbs. Blossomheart, Hawkwing's littermate, lifts her head and remarks that Alderheart says it will help the cats build up their strength, but she thinks he just wants to see the look on their faces when the swallow the herbs. Tinycloud, who is outside the nursery, shudders, declaring that she's not swallowing herbs until she's kitted, for there's hardly room for the kits in her belly, even without herbs. :Blossomfall is beside Tinycloud, and she says to the SkyClan she-cat that her kits will come soon. Her kits, Stemkit and Eaglekit, scramble over her and hurtle themselves after Plumkit and Shellkit, who are darting among the other cats as they play warrior and prey. :The RiverClan cats, Mintfur, Brackenpelt, Reedwhisker, and Icewing, who had been held captive by the rogues, sit below the Highledge, eyes hollow. Lakeheart and Mallownose flank them protectively, while Willowshine licks poultice into the scratches in Mintfur's pelt. ThunderClan's patrol is also in the camp. Berrynose and Poppyfrost are by the warriors' den eating prey, Cloudtail and Brightheart are sharing tongues, and Jayfeather is outside of the medicine cat den, helping Briarlight do some exercises. : Characters Major *Ivypool }} Minor *Fernsong *Cherryfall *Lionblaze *Reedpaw *Birchfall *Whitewing *Berrynose *Poppyfrost *Finpaw *Dewpaw *Blossomfall *Brightheart *Cloudtail *Tinycloud *Willowshine *Leafstar *Eaglekit *Shellkit *Plumkit *Stemkit *Mintfur *Brackenpelt *Reedwhisker *Icewing *Lakeheart *Mallownose }} Mentioned *Mistystar *Bramblestar *Hawkwing *Blossomheart *Violetpaw *Rowanstar *Darktail *The Kin members }} : Quotes Notes and references Category:Darkest Night Category:A Vision of Shadows arc Category:Chapter subpages